


You love me more than that old man, right?

by solenskiner



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: Around the beginning of season 3.Ragnar meets Ecbert for negotiation and he can't help it but notice how close the king seems to be with Athelstan.Before things escalate, like with an axe in the king's head, Athelstan proofs that there is only one man that owns his heart.God, it's not as cheesy as it sounds. Please read and judge for yourself.





	You love me more than that old man, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Vikings some time ago and now I am rewatching it and I notice even more how gay the whole thing just is!  
> So I was sad that there is so little fanfiction out there and I decided to write stuff while I watch the show again.  
> I really hope the fandom isn't dead yet and that somebody reads this!  
> Important: English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so there will be some mistakes. Sorry!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Vikings. If I did Ragnar and Athelstan would be even more canon than they already are.  
> Enjoy!

It's a sunny day and the sea is calm, clearly a good sign for the things to come.

His warriors joke and laugh, the farmers are excited for what to expect of Wessex and also Ragnar thinks about the land they will soon set foot on.

He turns around to look at Athelstan, who smiles at something that Björn said. It makes Ragnar's lips turn up at the corner.

His heart was overfilled with joy when he saw his little priest alive the last time they were in Wessex, after months of believing him dead.

Even greater was his joy when Athelstan decided to come back with them.

But soon the feeling turned to a sour churning pain in his stomach. The way how Athelstan talked about _King Ecbert_ and his hospitality, the chamber filled with treasures of the old days, the way how his eyes shined with adoration and something else Ragnar couldn't place, made the king sick.

He is supposed to be the _only one_ that can put such an expression on the Englishman's face. But something has changed during the months Athelstan stayed at King Ecbert's court and Ragnar doesn't like it at all.

 

They finally arrive there and meet the King. Ragnar can still remember how sure and convinced his little priest has been when they asked themselves if they could trust Ecbert.

Ragnar wanted to meet the oh so famous man that archived to earn Athelstan's trust in such a manner in such a short time. And then he wanted to tell him to piss off and stay the hell away from what is his.

They enter the hall and the Viking tries not to flinch when Athelstan automatically sits down right beside Ecbert.

When they lock gaze King Ecbert looks rather smug and his eyes say to Ragnar: _he might have gone back with you, but in the end, he will always want to return to be at my side_

Ragnar has to control his impulses really hard not to throw an axe right through that ugly face. So they raise their cups and celebrate. If Ragnar is actually imaging some Kings death in his head, who could tell?

They settle down for the night and Ragnar walks the halls. The castle is huge, made of solid stone and filled with luxury that they could never have in Kattegat.

Is this what Athelstan liked when he was here? To be surrounded by all the fine things?

Ragnar shakes his head and continues. He has seen the younger man sleep comfortable in the pigs stable. Athelstan didn't care about possessions and luxury.

But what then has made him so fond of this place? Could it really just been King Ecberts company? Somehow that thought sat wrong with Ragnar.

He strolls further and finds himself suddenly in the study Athelstan has so often told him about.

It's filled with rolls, probably the texts the other man mentioned. Ragnar goes on and stops in front of a table, where one text lies. It is beautifully illustrated and somehow he knows that it is Athelstan's work.

The brushes and ink still stand next to it and the role itself, everything looks like somebody (Ecbert) has been sure that Athelstan would return and finish his work, so he left everything as it was.

The idea that King Ecbert has always known that Athelstan would come back to him made Ragnar shake with anger.

He turns around on the spot and without looking back storms out of the room, through the halls and when he finally stops, he realizes that his feet have carried him straight to Athelstan's room.

His hand moves on itself and he finds himself knocking on the door several times before Ragnar has actually any idea what he wants to say to the man on the other side.

 Athelstan finally opens and looks rather surprised, but before he can say anything Ragnar passes him and walks right into the room without any form of greeting.

The door is closed and the king turns around and looks intensely at the younger man.

"Why? Why have you come back with me?"

"What?" Athelstan gives him the look that clearly says _it's way too late for this_ and _you make absolutely no sense, like always_

"Why leave this place? If it has so many treasures, such luxury and you could do what you liked. And King Ecbert, of course, who treated you so kindly!"

Athelstan gapes a little at him and then right out _sniggers_ at him. Ragnar crosses his arms and gives him a sour look (others may call it a pout)

"Ragnar. Could it be that you are jealous of King Ecbert?" he tries hard to stay serious, but Ragnar can still see how the other's lips twitch.

"Me? Jealous? Of what? His gray hair?" Ragnar gives his little priest his cocky smile, but behind the façade lies actually a high amount of uncertainty.

What can this king give to Athelstan that Ragnar can't? What if Athelstan decides that coming back to Kattegat was a mistake and he wants to stay here?

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, a cold feeling settles in his chest. Has this been what he was actually worried about?

Athelstan features soften as if he can sense Ragnar's worry. The shorter man crosses the distance between them and lies a comforting hand on the larger's shoulder.

"Ragnar, I went with you because you are my family and my place will always be at your side."

The king lets himself smile for the first time since coming ashore and grips Athelstan to give him a bone crushing hug.

But when they part Ragnar remembers something else and a scowl settles on his face.

"I have seen the way how he looks with desire at you. Is this how it was? Did you lie with him?" Ragnar tries not to sound accusing, but merely the idea of his little priest with somebody else makes him fume.

Athelstan's cheek heat in seconds and an adorable red adorns his face and wanders up to his ears. He looks away but murmurs embarrassed: "He did vocalize the desire and offered me to share his bed, but I declined."

Ragnar's hand flies to his axe at his hips and he is seconds away from storming out of this room and find that disgusting man that has made such an offer to his Athelstan!

The younger man grasps his arm, like sensing his intentions, and stops himself from doing something stupid (totally justified in Ragnar's opinion).

"You don't have to go and defend my honor or something, Ragnar. He accepted my answer and made no further passes at me." Athelstan looks at the floor and blushes even more. "I don't deny that he is a handsome man, but it's not him I desire. There is somebody else I want, has been for some time."

Wait. Athelstan thinks Ecbert is handsome? What. wait. Somebody else? Who could it be? Another enemy? As if one rival hasn't been enough. He needs more axes!

Athelstan rolls his eyes and sighs. His emotions seem to be pretty obvious because in the next moment Athelstan leans in and places a feather light kiss on Ragnar's lips.

"It's you, idiot."

Ragnar needs a few more moments to understand what just happened, but when he finally does, he grasps the youngers delicate figure and presses him against his chest and then kisses him again.

The kisses turn more and more heated and Ragnar can't figure how he is supposed to ever stop. Athelstan tastes like the sweetest wine and he smells like forest and parchment.

Sadly the younger one makes the decision for him and breaks away.

Athelstan gives him a big happy smile and Ragnar swears that he wants to put it there as often as possible.

"So, you can stop being jealous now, right?"

Ragnar gives him a mock scowl. "not jealous" he pouts and kisses his little priest again.

Athelstan chuckles when the break apart and takes Ragnar's hand.

"Come to bed with me" Ragnar's eyes almost pop out at that and Athelstan laughs at the sight.

"Only to sleep. I am tired and tomorrow is an important day"

Ragnar let himself be manhandled until they lie only in their undergarments under the blankets, Ragnar's chest pressed against the other's back and their legs entangled. He probably can wait to devour Athelstan until they are back in their bed in Kattegat.

But he plans to kiss him right in front of Ecbert tomorrow. Let's see who will look so smug then.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first Vikings fic! It would be great if you could leave kudos and comments, after all, I am really unsure still about continuing writing. I like it a lot, but support is always nice :)  
> If you have an idea or request for a fic, you can also leave me a comment.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S After re- reading it I noticed that the characters seem a little bit OOC. I blame Rick Riordan, the god of sassiness. I am reading Magnus Chase right now and it influenced my writing style. But I will try to stay more in character the next time!


End file.
